Jewellery
by eikothewerewolf
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron start a conversation about turning dead relatives into stones. Short Story


**JEWELLERY**

**_Rating:_** PG 13  
**_Genre_**: unknown  
**_Setting:_** Gryffindor Common room  
**_Main characters:_** Harry, Hermione, Ron

**_Note from the authoress:_** This is ALL lights fault! She brought up turning dead relatives into jewellery while we were eating one time! In conclusion: blame light! Oh, and this technically takes place in the prisoner of Azkaban, after Lavenders rabbit is killed by a fox. And it is totally pointless.

_**Part 1**_

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around a table in the Gryffindor common room. A flag with a lion flapped vaguely above them, in the slight breeze that wafted through the open window. Besides the slight breeze, which was high up, the room was stifling. But it was after nine, so the students couldn't take a refreshing stroll outside. The problem was, it was even more stifling in dormitories. There wasn't even a breeze to allow a change from the sweltering heat in the dorms. So, in desperation, practically every student in Gryffindor was in the common room, making it even hotter, and making the breeze worthless. Every so often a long sigh went up from someone. They had tried spells to create breezes, to cool them down, but all they managed to do was shift the warm air around. So they were just finding ways to take their minds away from the fact that they were slowly melting, or at least boiling to death. Hermione was reading a book, a morbid choice on her part, according to Ron. The book was entitled "Things to do when you're dead" after Ron hade deduced that it wasn't about ghosts, or anything interesting in his opinion, he had classed it as morbid. She was deeply engrossed in chapter four: "Ways your loved ones can cling to you". Harry and Ron were playing chess. Hermione showed no signs of interest as they began to talk.

"Do you reckon she got that book because of this heat wave" Ron whispered. "You know, so she knows what she can do when the heat get so er…hot… that it kills us?" Harry grinned, instructing his knight to destroy one of Ron's pawns.

"Probably. Maybe we should read it next. I mean, I'd hate to die not knowing where I'm supposed to go after I'm dead, wouldn't you?" they both started laughing. But the merriment was short lived as Lavender Brown came downstairs crying. Harry looked up.

"Are you ok Lavender?" he asked. Lavender sniffed, holding up a letter.

"My parents scattered the ashes of my rabbit Binky today. At least" she sniffed again "what was left of him." She burst into tears at this, and flung herself onto a chair, sobbing her eyes out. Harry and Ron exchanged awkward glances. Parvati Patil hurried over to Lavender to cheer her up. After about five minutes, Parvati bustled the still sobbing Lavender up the steps to the dorm. An awkward silence ensued in the common room. Nobody wanted to be the first to break the silence. Then Hermione moved slightly, the rustle caused by her moving the book, although deadened by the stifling heat, seemed louder than anything Harry had heard. She coughed slightly, and turned to Harry and Ron.

"What would you do to your pets, Hedwig and Scabbers, if they died." Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

"Why" Asked Ron Cautiously "you haven't let that damn cat near Scabbers have you?" Hermione looked shocked.

"No! I was just curious. I mean, would you bury him, or cremate him? And if you cremated him would you scatter his ashes, or turn them into a piece of jewellery?" Ron and Harry stared at her.

"Er, a piece of jewellery?" Hermione giggled slightly nervously.

"It's in my book, that's all. It says you can have your ashes turned into jewellery, or at least held inside a piece of jewellery." Harry wasn't sure if he was hearing Hermione correctly.

"So let me get this straight. You could have a ring made out of Scabbers, or an earring?" Ron let out a snort of laughter.

"How about a nose ring?" Harry was laughing now.

"Or a nice eyebrow ring!"

"A tongue stud!" Harry and Ron were in hysterics now, discussing the tongue stud.

"Imagine if you swallowed it! You could say you would always carry Scabbers inside you!" Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.

"Really, I try to start an intelligent conversation and you spoil it by talking a load of rubbish. I meant just in a stone, like a diamond, around your neck! Not for some piercing or another! You two are so immature!" Harry and Ron calmed down a bit.

"Why would we want to discuss our pets dying? it's a bloody depressing subject." Ron commented.

"Fine" Hermione snapped. "Then let me ask you this. Harry, if you could have your parents turned into a stone for a necklace, would you take up the opportunity?" a silence came over the trio. Hermione stared at Harry, waiting for an answer. Harry started turning the idea over in his mind. If he had the opportunity to turn his parents into jewellery, would he really do it? He had always wanted them back, but would he do that? It would mean he would always have them with him, but as a piece of jewellery?

It was an intriguing proposal, and he half wished that he had indeed had the opportunity to do this. But he didn't want to allow Ron and Hermione to see what he was feeling. He forced himself to laugh and shook his head.

"Come on Hermione, just drop the topic. Ron's right, it is depressing. Let's just talk about something else" Hermione tutted.

"Fine, be like that. Talk about rubbish if you want! See if I care!" she jumped up and stormed out of the room. Ron sniggered.

"Talk about rubbish? How can she say that when it was her who brought up the stupid topic of turning dead people into lumps of rock!" he shook his head and turned back to the chess board. "Come on Harry, lets continue our game" Harry didn't even hear him. His mind was still on the discussion about jewellery. If only there was some way in which it was possible for him to turn his dead parents into jewellery. But it was too late for him to even think about something like that that. Dejectedly, he turned back to the chess board to complete the game, his mind dwelling on the thoughts of his parents.

THE END


End file.
